Gum
'Gum (Born January 3, 1982) ' was the first female member of the GG's, in both Jet Set Radio and Jet Set Radio Future. In Jet Set Radio Future, DJ Professor K describes her as "a real cool lady who leaves a trail of broken hearts wherever she goes". Appearance In the original, Gum wears a short cream coloured dress with thin dark/light green pipong at the hem, over a long sleeved top with alternating two-tone green sleeves, with her name in two tone katakana letters horizontally across her chest, cream coloured gloves with the same two-tone rings as the hem of her dress around the cuffs, and blue shorts. She also wears a dark blue aviator style helmet that has a yellow stripe down the front, with two small blue lines ether side, with what appears to be built in headphones. Little tufts of blonde hair poke out from the front, curling under her eyes along her cheekbones, and out the back down her neck. There's a yellow-orange cross on the backs of her gloves, and also on the sides of her helmet. Her skates match her attire, having a drab green and cream colour scheme, with lighter green katakana on both sides, with yellow wheels. In Jet Set Radio Future, She wears a light green dress, with a revealing low cut neckline, and a high collar, which is edged at both hem and collar by blue-grey/aqua bands, with an orange stripe between the thicker grey stripes on the collar. Vertical katakana adorns the front, just under her cleavage, flanked on either side by three aqua coloured short horizontal bars stacked vertically. Between her shoulder blades is a blue-grey cross, and a similarly coloured patch at the base of her spine. She wears thin dark grey armbands around her biceps, and wristbands which mirror the collar of her dress, as well as a dark grey choker. Her trademark helmet remains virtually the same, a blue-grey colour, with what appears to be built in headphones. These are light grey in the center, with an orange ring where they meet the body of the helmet. Her skates mirror the helmet in colour, and have a blue grey cross on an aqua field within a lighter grey circle on both sides of each skate, with yellow wheels Role in Jet Set Radio She plays a minimal role in the game, only being important in the earliest part of the game and once more later when she challenges Cube to a trick contest. Role in Jet Set Radio Future At the begnnning of the game, after you speak to Corn, she teaches Yoyo the basics of the game, such as grinding, jumping, and collecting and using spray cans. Gum, along with Corn and Roboy, can be found on the upper level of the central area of the Garage when not playing as her in the game. Appearances in Other Games Gum has appeared in two games outside of the Jet Set Radio series. Sega Superstars Tennis Gum is a playable character in this Sega tennis game. Her design is taken from the original ''Jet Set Radio''. Gum's Superstar move has Tokyo-to's Police Force storm in on the tennis court, running over her opponent. Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing: Transformed Gum has been officially revealed to take part in the sequel to Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing alongside Beat. She has a green and white car similar to Beat's one. Her All Star move makes a broken heart appear behind her. It could be a reference to the line "a real cool lady who leaves a trail of broken hearts wherever she goes" of Jet Set Radio Future. In this game, she has strangely acquired a green tattoo on the left leg, saying "Gum" in japanese. In-Game Statistics Jet Grind Radio Power - Average Technique - Slightly Above Average Graffiti - Maximum* Jet Set Radio Future *The star (*) notates this character's highest skills Trivia *'Magical Girl' by Guitar Vader seems to be her personal song. *Simca from the anime "Air Gear" is probably base off of Gum Gallery Gumjsr.png|Gum in Jet Set Radio. GumJSRF.png|Gum in Jet Set Radio Future. Gumtennis1.jpg|Gum in Sega Superstars Tennis. JSRwiiGUM.jpg|Artwork of what Gum might have looked like in Jet Set Radio Wii. BeatGumPAPER.jpg|Gum and Beat Paper Models. GumIcon.gif Gum_logo.jpg|Gum's logo Gum.PNG|Gum in Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing: Transformed Category:Characters Category:Jet Set Radio Character Category:Jet Set Radio Future Character Category:GG's